


Can I Kiss You?

by Ashesintheair



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy, always in control joanna, unexpectedly gentle Tywin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24521353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashesintheair/pseuds/Ashesintheair
Summary: Joanna's pregnancy shows an unexpected side to Tywin. Short one-shot.
Relationships: Joanna Lannister/Tywin Lannister
Kudos: 25





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tywinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tywinning/gifts).



She suspected when her moon blood failed to show. Still, Joanna kept the news to herself. She dealt with the business of pregnancy capably, with neither fuss nor fanfare. Too soon, she thought to herself. Too soon for celebrations yet.

She told Tywin when the swell of her belly showed, just a little. Her maids had let her dresses out an inch, and already that inch was barely enough. Joanna knew that he would greet the news with joy. An heir for Casterly, a child of their blood, the beginning of great plans… That was more than enough reason for joy.

The smile threatened to split the face of her sometimes grim husband. She answered it with her own, a leonine curve to her lips.

Tywin didn’t speak, not at first. He gripped her shoulders with an energy that she couldn’t echo - the babe in her stomach made her too languid for that kind of fire.

The biggest surprise to her, the thing that she had not anticipated - she who could read him better than anyone - was the hesitation. It wasn’t his trait. It wasn’t something she had ever seen in him before. Tywin was made of surety and iron will. Even in private, he had never been less than completely sure. And yet, now he was.

Joanna tilted her head, bird-like, wondering at it. She didn’t find this uncertainty attractive. She pursed her lips and started to speak, but Tywin got his words out first.

“Can I kiss you?”

“You’ve never needed to ask before.” There was a little acidity in it. She didn’t understand this enormous shift in his nature.

“The babe. Will I hurt you?” he said and she understood. Caution. Caution and care, not hesitation. She laughed, a golden, rich sound that the stone of the Rock was only too happy to carry.

“The babe is a lion and not so fragile that you will harm it with kisses,” she answered before the echo had died away.

Tywin leaned over her, kissing her mouth soundly. She nudged her nose gently into her cheek and caught his lower lip up with her own. He deepened it quickly, passion increasing as Joanna lazily twisted her arms around his neck.

He pulled away to regard her with serious eyes. “The beginning of a Lannister dynasty. You are astonishing - the brightest jewel in the Rock.”

Joanna accepted the compliment with grace and toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck. “Then you should kiss me again.”


End file.
